First Toa
The First Toa, also known as the Toa Mata, were the first and most powerful Toa in the history of Mata Nui, destined to defeat Makuta until they fell into his shadow, becoming his most deadly servants. History The destined team failed in their quest when one of their members, Kopaka, betrayed them, and the rest soon followed. They were transformed into powerful Toa with control over shadow, but were defeated by the Toa Maru, the true destined heroes. They were ultimately destroyed for good when the Maru defeated the Makuta; each Toa -living or dead- melted away into nothing. Members *Heuani/(Kopaka) *Reka/(Gali) *Uriuri/(Lewa) *Whiru/(Tahu) *Vassus/(Pohatu) *Oru/(Onua) Attributes The Toa Mata were once the paragons of light and justice in the known universe and the most powerful Toa to ever walk on the island of Mata Nui. As the sworn protectors of their Koro, they were reknown for the prowess in combat, their wisdom, their helpfulness towards their people and their strong personalities, each reflecting their respective element perfectly. Until the day they journeyed into the depths of Mangaia and were never heard from again for over a hundred years. Nobody knew what had happened to them and the most common belief held was that they had perished, slain by Makuta. Only when the Toa Maru, the Mata's successors, finally followed their destiny and came to Managaia, the truth was revealed: Makuta had not in fact, killed the first Toa. Using his extensive powers he attacked the Mata both with shadow and mentally and, using their own weaknesses against them, tried to convince them to betray the others. He managed to persuade one. Betrayed from within, the Mata succumbed to Makuta quickly and he transformed them into Toa of shadow in his own image. At the same time, along with their new elemental power, they were physically enhanced to be the fastest, strongest and fiercest beings they could be. They received new masks, new weapons and new names from the lord of shadows until no outside trace of who they had once been was left. And as a finishing touch, Makuta made each of them beautiful - so beautiful in fact, that their attractiveness almost became a power in its own right. Their faces are studies of perfection and symmetry, while their bodies are shaped to attract males and females alike, clad in black armour that is both defined by flowing shapes and sharp edges. They became both an affront to Mata Nui and Makuta's most deadly servants. The master of shadows knew of the value of the Mata and assigned them sparingly and only for matters of the highest import, such as Heuani's hunt for the former members if the chronicler's company. Whether or not the other Mata were assigned to missions in the meantime is not known. But for all their skills and deadly talents, the former heroes of Mata Nui were no longer a true team and lacked unity. When faced with the Toa Maru, they fought them as individuals, trying to force the Maru into one-on-one duels. However, the new heroes kept a close eye on each other and the Toa Mata were defeated. Only Heuani and Reka escaped, the latter near the point of death, via a shadow-jump; they were then found in the forest by Joske and Cael, who reluctantly placed Heuani's Felnas (at his request) on Reka, to save her life. However, Reka then used the mask on Heuani, turning his own power against him and killing him. All the Shadow Toa later melted away after Makuta's defeat, as the power keeping them alive was severed. Relationships Allies *Makuta *All servants of Makuta Enemies *Mata Nui and all those who serve him. Quotes *''"You no longer have a heart, none of us do, not now. Our hearts have been lodged in others. Once we kill them, we will be able to retake what was ours."'' - Whiru to Heuani *''"Your other option is the only one that could lead to success, and it's a straight shot through my... friends and I. We want you dead. You want us dead. I've always valued directness. So let's get on with it."'' - Heuani and the Toa Mata confronting the Toa Maru in Mangaia. Trivia *Up until the first week of March 2012 it was assumed that Heuani was the only Toa Mata left alive, until the rest of the team was revealed on March 8th. *The Mata re-entered the game under new names, making it difficult to identify them at first. Especially Heuani was subject to speculation, as it was unclear which of the male Toa Mata had betrayed the team in the first place. *The fate of the Toa Mata was subject to great speculation among the players of the game, with multiple theories emerging over time as to what had happened to them and who their identities were. These mysteries were kept secret until the last days of the game's 2012 story-arc. External links *The secret of the Toa Mata's downfall revealed Category:Groups Category:Staff characters Category:Toa Teams Category:Canon Category:Disbanded